Sawada Tsurayuuki
by OtakuChizuruYuki
Summary: A anime otaku from our world went to KHR! However Fate seems to hate her as she was sell by Iemitsu to Estraneo at age 5 just because of her weak health. Follow her as she go through her adventure and meet the Vongola 10 gen! This is my first time writing a fanfic please forgive my grammar! T for OC and Hayato foul mouth.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

I apologise for the grammar since English is not really my strength. I am sorry if my OC seems too strong and the OOCness of character since this is my first time writing a fan fiction! OTL

Warning: all flamesOC, Protective!Tsuna.

Pairing(s): unsure of it for now.

Disclaimer: I wish I own KHR but sadly I don't (T^T)

Anyway on with the story…

* * *

KatekyoHitmanReborn!

"Look out, CHI!" shouted my one and only best childhood friend, Hisashi Kuroto also a fellow anime lover. My name is Mizuno Chizuru aka Chi. I'm 18 years old and I am a Blondie and have sky blue eyes I am about 151 cm tall, I am a anime otaku and my favorite anime is Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Kuro (as I like to call him) and I went to the park, he saw something that caught his eyes and went towards it while I continue to eat my strawberry ice-cream. Suddenly, a loud honking came to my ears and I saw a kid in the middle, in reflex I ran towards him and shield him from the car and that is how I ended in the hospital for emergency operation.

* * *

KatekyoHitmanReborn!

At the same time…

"Push Nana! I can see it coming out! Push!" shouted Iemitsu. "I swear Iemitsu if you call me to push one more time!" A woman named Nana yelled. Two children, twin to be exact was born, the younger being 13 minutes Behind the older. "What should we name them,_ Anata_*?" questioned Nana. The reply was, " Tsunayoshi and Tsurayuuki."

What they never noticed was the shock eyes of Tsurayuuki.

* * *

KatekyoHitmanReborn!

That is the end of the prologue and first chapter of Sawada tsurayuuki.

Anata*: Darling

Preview…

'Eh! I am the twin of tsunayoshi?!'

"I am sorry but it seems that tsurayuuki actually have a weak health"

"We will take good care of her, no matter what!"

please R&R to tell me how it is. Should I continue the story?


	2. Chapter 2: Tsurayuuki's health is what!

Chizuru: hey it's me again. For those who favorite, Follows and reviews thank you. It is my biggest support to continue the story. In this chapter we are going to see what happened to tsurayuuki.

Reply to my one and only reviewer, Rei

Thank you, I tried my best into creating this since I have always been fascinated by this kind of fic but never had the courage to write one.

Title: Sawada Tsurayuuki

Warning(s): see chapter 1

Pairing(s): unsure for now

Disclaimer: no matter what, KHR! does not belong to me. On with the story…

Previously:

Mizuno Chizuru died from saving a unknown boy and Nana instead of only giving birth to only tsuna but also Yuuki. What is going to happened?

* * *

KatekyoHitmanReborn!

' Wow, what a way to spend tsuna birthday, at least I manage to stay alive till October 14. Wait... where am I?' thought Sawada Tsurayuuki or known to us Mizuno Chizuru. She heard someone said, " Tsunayoshi and Tsurayuuki." Chizuru was shocked to the core to know that she was the twin of tsuna, ' Ehhhhh! I'm the twin of tsunayoshi?' But of course since she was a baby, all she could do was making some noises. Sawada Nana, who was talking to Iemitsu about them heard the noise and turn to them just to find Tsu-chan as she dub her awake. "Look Iemitsu, our daughter is awake now." she squeal while holding Tsurayuuki, taking in the fact that their daughter have brown fluffy lock and a pair of bright blue eyes which stare back at her, was that shock that she sees? Nah, she's probably paranoid.

* * *

After a checkup for the twin...

The doctor came back holding both tsunayoshi and tsurayuuki but he wasn't looking happy but grim in fact. Iemitsu took noticed of that and asked, " what happened? Is something wrong with our children?" the next few words that they heard made them wished they hadn't asked, " I'm sorry, Mrs sawada and Mr sawada but even though tsunayoshi is healthy but however tsurayuuki seems to have problem with her health. I would suggest we actually keep her for a few more weeks to supervise her." To say that Nana and Iemitsu was sad was a big understatement, they were devastated by this information about their daughter, but they had to make a decision, whether to keep her or give her to an orphanage. Tsurayuuki was surprised that her illness actually caught up with even in another world (1) but tsunayoshi didn't get what was going on so he decided to take a nap. Soon, The sawadas came up with a decision, "we will take good care of her no matter what! Even if she has to go through hardship, we know she can do it."

* * *

Time skip... 4 years later

One can see that the sawada twins were playing in the backyard like always but soon the start of Sawada Tsurayuuki misfortune started. The illness was said to be Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease or more commonly known as COPD by the doctor and so with the loss of air, Yuuki fainted and tsuna shouted, " Mom! Come quick, Yuu-Chan fainted!" Immediately calling the ambulance, Nana rushed to her children, that is probably when nana almost snapped seeing her daughter lying on the ground looking as pale as paper if it wasn't for the little color that was left on her face. Iemitsu rushed home that same day knowing that his precious daughter had collapse from her illness. " I starting to think that maybe our decision last time was a mistake, maybe we should have left her in an orphanage..." Nana trailed off not knowing how to continue. Iemitsu wonder what have he ever done to deserve this.

* * *

time skip once again... 1 year later

On the date of October 13 was when Nana finally had enough and snapped as she couldn't take it anymore. Over the year, Tsurayuuki's visit to the hospital was becoming more and more frequent that she practically had to stay in there. Nana immediately dial Iemitsu number and suggested the thing that they decided not to 5 years ago, " Let put Tsurayuuki into an orphanage... I can't take it anymore, it almost as if she'll die if we took our eyes off her one second, and beside, I don't want Tsunayoshi to see his Imouto (2) dying." Iemitsu agreed but decided against the idea of putting her in one of namimori's orphanage but in Italy, " So that tsuna would not know about Yuuki as he doesn't even know about her existence. Since he is 5 years old this year, he probably wouldn't remember about her." But Nana would never knows that Iemitsu would not have put into an orphanage but sold her to another famiglia named _**Estraneo**_** .**

* * *

Chizuru: Alright, this is it for this chapter... So we finally got to the point where Iemitsu sold our heroine, Tsurayuuki to the Estraneo. So, see you again on the next chapter.

Highlighted point:

(1): In her world, where she was Mizuno Chizuru, she found out that she had the disease since birth after a checkup at school but at that time Chizuru's parent were also involved in an accident. Leaving Chizuru on her own with Hisashi Kuroto ( for those who don't who he is please read chapter 1) and his parent.

(2) Imouto: Meaning little sister as Tsuna was born exactly 13 minutes before yuuki was born here.

Preview...

"So, this is where my story start..."

"Kufufufu... who are you, little girl?"

'I already dislike Iemitsu but oh well I will start hating him now'

Chizuru: please R&R to tell me how I have done and excused my grammar since I sucked at it. And BTW, I have posted a poll to tell me whether do you want romance in this or not. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Sadness and pain

Title: Sawada Tsurayuuki

Rating: T

Warning: See chapter 1

Summary: A anime otaku from our world went to KHR! However Fate seems to hate her as she was sell by Iemitsu to Estraneo at the age of 5 just because of her weak health. Follow her as she go through her life adventure.

Pairing: The poll is for this. Closing at chapter 4

Disclaimer: I would probably have died from happiness if I did own this

Chizuru: please vote in my poll other wise I can't decide. Onegaishimasu

Previously...

_time skip once again... 1 year later_

_On the date of October 13 was when Nana finally had enough and snapped as she couldn't take it anymore. Over the year, Tsurayuuki's visit to the hospital was becoming more and more frequent that she practically had to stay in there. Nana immediately dial Iemitsu number and suggested the thing that they decided not to 5 years ago, " Let put Tsurayuuki into an orphanage... I can't take it anymore, it almost as if she'll die if we took our eyes off her one second, and beside, I don't want Tsunayoshi to see his Imouto dying." Iemitsu agreed but decided against the idea of putting her in one of namimori's orphanage but in Italy, " So that tsuna would not know about Yuuki as he doesn't even know about her existence. Since he is 5 years old this year, he probably wouldn't remember about her." But Nana would never knows that Iemitsu would not have put into an orphanage but sold her to another famiglia named **Estraneo**_** .**

* * *

" Dad, where are we and where is Mom and Tsu-nii?" asked a meek voice as the man, Iemitsu look down on his daughter apologetically as he is going to do the thing he hate the most, selling his daughter as an experiment to the Estraneo. " Yuu promise me, don't lose hope alright?" asked Iemitsu to Yuuki, when she heard this, Tsurayuuki's mind came up with the answer that led her dislike of Iemitsu to hate, ' He's selling me to the Estraneo! I already dislike Iemitsu but oh well I will start hating him now. But... Will I ever see tsuna and mom again?' Suddenly, the rustle sound of clothes could be heard, " So is this the new experiment that you told us last time, Iemitsu?" asked a raspy voice of a man, even though she knew all those words, she "innocently" questioned through gritted teeth, " Experiment? What is that Dad?" Iemitsu could not even look into Tsurayuuki's eyes. All he could do was hand tsurayuuki to the Estraneo and turn to leave the abandoned warehouse where it will always give him the memories that he was the one that gave up Yuuki to **_THEM._ **Tsurayuuki could only look hatefully at Iemitsu's back and thought 'So, this is where my story start... At the Estraneo where I would probably change the story with my existence

* * *

Time skip... 1 year later, Tsuna and Yuuki's 6th birthday and Yuuki's 2nd year in Estraneo

'So, today is the day when that bastard gave me to this hellhole one year ago. I hope tsuna having a happy birthday unlike me.' thought Yuuki, soon a scream erupted from her mouth as they yet injected another flame into her body and her right eye change to a deep black color. After a while, Yuuki fainted and a man brought to the cell where a pineapple head resides. He threw her in harshly, where she woke up from the treatment, "So they decided to stop for now? Funny how usually they don't care whether or not I fainted after being injected once. But now I can finally rest." commented Yuuki, not noticing the three boys behind her and closed her eyes to rest. "KuFuFuFu, what do we have here a little girl, Who are you little girl?" asked Mukuro, Yuuki decided to just answer with, "Name's Tsurayuuki, call me Yuuki though, what about you." "Oya Oya, that doesn't sound Italian and my name is Mukuro Rokudo, the two next to me is Ken and Chikusa." Opening one eye from the familiar name, she glanced upon the three, answering with, "oh I see." she then stood up and went into the corner and covered herself with illusion and her right eyes turned indigo just like the flame.

KatekyoHitmanReborn!

6 years old Tsuna could only wonder where Yuu went after she went with dad and the old man, Timoteo was it? She promised that she'll come back when it was his birthday and yet here he was waiting for the person he didn't know would not come back for a very long time. "Tsu-kun, it's time for bed. Tsu-kun?" seeing that Tsuna wasn't in his bedroom, Nana panicked and search for him and found him in yuuki's room. "Tsu-kun, don't scare mom like that come on let's go to bed." Nana chided but the replied she got made her froze, "Mama, where is yuu-chan? She promised me that she'll come back to celebrate my birthday with me." Nana stammered," I-I...G-Gomen, Tsu-kun, D-Demo Tsu-chan will not b-be able t-to c-c-come back a-a-anymore." "Why? Does yuu-chan hate Tsu-kun?" tsuna asked, tears started to gather at tsuna's eyes as he remember her promise.

_Flashback..._

_Dad came home with Grandpa Timoteo to see Tsuna and Yuuki. But this time, Tsuna accidentally overheard that they decided to give yuuki to an orphanage. 'What is an orphanage? Why is yuu-chan going there?' He immediately ran to Yuuki and asked,"ne, Yuu-chan. What is an orphanage?" yuuki looked at him surprised, "Why are you asking this, Tsu-nii?" and so tsuna told her about what he overheard just now and when he finished, he look up and see a sad smile on yuuki's face. "Tsu-nii, promised me this. You won't forget me even after they send me to the orphanage please." yuuki pleaded, and tsuna was surprised as yuuki don't pleaded, only when it is something important. So he promised, " Daijoubu. I won't forget yuu-chan no matter what but yuu-chan have to promised me that she'll come back for my birthday, alright?" "un" promised yuuki enthusiastically._

"no, of course not, Tsu-chan love Tsu-kun very much but..." Nana could not continue her sentence after seeing tsuna tear-filled eyes, "Tsu-kun, we already gave tsu-chan to the orphanage." It was then tsuna realized that yuuki never did answer his question about an orphanage, so he asked again but this time towards nana," What is an orphanage?" Nana tried hard to come up with an answer but couldn't so she told him the truth," Tsu-kun. An orphanage is a place where children whose parents could not keep goes."

* * *

Preview...

"So that how you got here, well I'm here because..."

'I promised I will get you back no matter what, I swear!'

"Muku-nii! Be careful!"

Chizuru: and so yuuki finally met mukuro, ken and chikusa and 1 year passed after yuuki got sold to the estraneo. Tsuna got to know what is an orphanage and what happened to yuuki when she was said to be brought to a orphanage. please R&R. I need to know whether I should continue as I'm just a insecure teenager. Arigato gozaimasu.

OtakuY.C Out!


	4. Chapter 4: Determination and Happiness

Title: Sawada Tsurayuuki

Rating: T

Warning: See chapter 1

Summary: A anime otaku from our world went to KHR! However Fate seems to hate her as she was sell by Iemitsu to Estraneo at the age of 5 just because of her weak health. Follow her as she go through her life adventure.

Pairing: Since nobody wanted to vote for it. I decide to have pairing, however...

I'm not sure to put yaoi or straight

Disclaimer: A Fantsy said I own this too bad this is reality.

**CHAPTER 4: DETERMINATION AND HAPPINESS!**

* * *

**_With Yuuki ( Estraneo lab)..._**

A man came to check on the cell and saw yuuki missing, "Hey! Where's the girl?" Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa could only stare at him, wondering whether to tell or not. " I'm here. please stop yelling, it is hurting my ears." Yuuki sighed while thinking, 'Damn it people, when can I go back, I already missing Tsu-nii.'

The man left after giving them so breads. "So... What experiment are they doing on you?" Ken questioned, Yuuki stared at him and answer him with another question, " Why? it's not like it is interesting anyway... How did you got here anyway?" "Just answer my question, will you?!"

Yuuki glared at Ken while answering, " My experiment is something that involves flames as they are inserting different flames in me. By the way, Don't fucking shout will you! My ears are sensitive." Mukuro then said something, " KuFuFuFu You asked how we got here... Well let's just say that we were given because they think we are useless by people who called themselves, our parents, Yuuki-chan." The question what about you hangs in the air. ken and Chikusa glanced at mukuro then back Yuuki wondering what she'll say about that.

"So that how you got here, well I'm here because since birth, I had and still has a illness, Lung illness to be exact. So since the illness make me weak, my parents decided to send me away to an Italy orphanage, but then once reaching Italy, that fucking drunkard decided to give me to the Estraneo and here I am." Yuuki explained as she knows that they wanted to ask. "But i don't really care about it, however... what the promise I made with tsu-nii?" muttered yuuki.

Mukuro, ken and Chikusa was shocked to say the least. but now that they looked closely, they could see how pale she is, suddenly Chikusa noticed something and ask, "Why is one of your eyes orange? I thought they were indigo just now." Ken added," and when you entered it was black." Yuuki didn't even noticed about her change of Eye color or rather her flames. "Did it change? i never noticed but orange, you say? That means my flames are currently Cielo (1)."

* * *

_**With Tsuna (The sawada**_** household)...**

Tsuna could not believe what he just heard, to think that the place that his sister went was a place where children are abandoned goes, and to think that it was his parent who decided to do that. He could not believed what was happening, 'It is a dream... It is a dream... It definitely a dream. When I wake up, it will all be the same!' Tsuna inwardly shouted, however no matter how much he wishes, he never wake up from the place he calls nightmare.

Nana was very prepared for tsuna shouting and every thing but she would never expected the reaction she received. She suddenly felt that she didn't know much about her son, Tsu-kun to say was very calm but if you look at his eyes closely you would different emotions such as Anger, Betrayal and even Determination.

The Determination was the one that stands out the most, 'I promised I'll get you back no matter what, yuu-chan!', a desire to get his sister back home where she belongs. The clock which neither one of them notices strike 12 midnight at that exact moment, the clock that was also Yuuki's favorite.

* * *

**_With Yuuki (Estraneo Lab)..._**

**_15 October, the day after..._**

The four of them, who consist of Ken, Mukuro, Chikusa and of course Yuuki, became closer during the talk. Mukuro, ken and Chikusa got to know alot more about Yuuki, even to the point of allowing her to call Muku-nii, Ken-nii and Chiku-nii and so Yuuki became the person who was able to stop them from doing things that might hurt them.

**_4 months_**_ **later...**_

"Muku-nii! Be careful!", in her heart she knew today was going to be the day where they escape as she remember mukuro's past. 'I wonder what will happened, after all after this the vindice will come and try to capture Muku-nii and others but... Should I help and change the story although me being here is already changing it but oh well or should I let the story go along with the canon?' unconsciously, her habit of rubbing her waist surfaces and for being around her for a very long time could also tell about her feelings.

"It'll be fine, It's Mukuro-san after all." assured ken, while Chikusa was glancing at her, it wasn't every day you see her like this, fidgeting while being nervous about something but no if there is something she is good at it will be hiding her emotions from others so they would not get close to her. "I know, it just that I just finish getting my last flames, the rain flame in so I can't use it's property, so I am a little frustrated, that's all." replied Yuuki, what she didn't realized was that they were focusing on her habits as it could tell how she's feeling.

* * *

Otaku: And that's it for now... I am sorry for the late update but I have been wondering should I just rewrite the whole thing, so once again I'm sorry.

Tsuna: Took you long enough to do this, you lazy bum.

otaku: Tsu-kun why are you so mean to me? T^T

Yuuki: It's probably because you made them waited so long for this.

otaku: Anyways... I like to thank RyOuKa for reviewing to me.

_Words to know!_

Cielo(1): Meaning sky in Italian as she is in Italy.

Preview:

"Oya Oya, It seems even the vindice are here, run Yuuki, We'll be safe here don't worry."

"Muku-nii! Ken-nii! Chiku-nii! NOOOOOOOO!"

"My name is Luche, what's yours little one?"

And so... Otaku Y.C out!


	5. Chapter 5: Escaping and Cielo Acrobaleno

Chizuru: Welcome ST. I'm sorry that it took so long to update but I lost interest in this for a while. I decided to have another poll but this time as review, tell me whether do you want me to rewrite the whole thing or not. So without anymore of my annoying A/N. Let's begin.

Title: Sawada Tsurayuuki

Rating: T

Warning: See chapter 1

Summary: A anime otaku from our world went to KHR! However Fate seems to hate her as she was sell by Iemitsu to Estraneo at the age of 5 just because of her weak health. Follow her as she go through her life adventure.

Pairing: I will put pairing but that will have to wait.

Disclaimer: A fantasy said I own this but too bad this is reality.

**CHAPTER 5: ESCAPING ESTRANEO AND MEETING THE CIELO ACROBALENO.**

* * *

_**With Yuuki ( Estraneo's cell )**_

BOOM!

That sound shocked Yuuki, Chikusa and Ken as they were almost asleep, waiting for Mukuro to come back. "What is that huge noise just now, Byon?" Ken shouted, Chikusa also could not understand what is going on but Yuuki did, " It must be Muku-nii! Who else could cause something like that!" But why now is what Yuuki could not understand, why has it been right after Yuuki's experiment of getting her last flame and adapting to it.

Chikusa and Ken looked at Yuuki, and Chikusa asked, " How do you know it's him, Yuu-chan?" "Because other than me, the other big project they have is Muku-nii's project: Travelling to hell and back!" Yuuki replied impatiently as her eye turn Blue. Even though she knew that Mukuro will be fine, she couldn't help but worry as a thought came to her, ' Wait, how are we supposed to escape the Vindice, I mean...' while Yuuki was immersed in her thought, Ken and Chikusa was trying to spot Mukuro.

"KuFuFuFu, are you three alright?" said a voice that the three was all too familiar with, "Mukuro-san, Byon!" "Mukuro-sama." Shouted the two or rather just Ken as Chikusa said it in monotone. "Oya Oya, is our Yuuki-chan alright?" asked Mukuro worriedly as he stepped out from the illusion. They watched Yuuki whose eye turned from Blue ( Pioggia ) to Purple ( Nuvola ) and attempting to hurt Mukuro before she came to senses and stop. " Muku-nii! I'm sorry, I was thinking about something, I didn't purposely wanted to hurt you!" Apologized Yuuki rapidly.

They watched in amusement as she apologized but was soon brought out of their amusement as they heard voices coming closer, "Quick, let's run now and Yuuki-chan, be alert!" ushered Mukuro as the voices approaches fast.

* * *

**_With Mukuro (Estraneo lab) Before the explosion._**

I was dragged out of our cell as I heard Yuuki-chan shouted, "Muku-nii! Be careful!" and before I knew it, I was strapped and ready for experimenting. I knew today was another day in hell, to go through all this was hard and I could have just give up but the flashes of the people I care for, Chikusa, Ken and even Yuuki. As the pain surge through me, I felt myself give up to the darkness. When I open my eyes, I saw once again the place where I visited for sixth time including this time, hell. "Welcome, once again human." spoke a familiar voice of Death. "Where are we heading this time Death?" Death smirks giving me no answer.

Going through the sixth hell was no easy even with the last five hell. When it's time for me to return, Death spoke of a interesting subject. "So it seems that you have made friend with one of our... Guest here." I look at death as if he spoke in a different language, "What are you talking about?" he chuckled yet once again leaving me in the dark.

I woke up thinking about what Death told me, and soon I heard voices of the scientists. The urge to destroy estraneo came and soon the room was filled with some dead scientists while others ran to get back up. I went to get them.

* * *

_**With Yuuki (Outside of Estraneo entrance)**_

As soon as we reach outside. I knew that the encounter with Vindice was soon. I could only hope that we will all be safe but knowing them, it will probably be wishful thinking.

_17 October ( Two days after the escape)_

I couldn't believe that we escape but I know that soon the Vindice would find us, "Watch out, Ken-nii, Chiku-nii and Muku-nii, someone is coming and at a fast rate." They were instantly alerted with ken-nii trying to sniff out the enemy using wolf channel.

Soon, we knew we were surrounded however there was a way of escape but this way would allow only me to escape, and there is no way I would leave them and escape but muku-nii didn't want me to stay but to go. "Oya Oya, It seems even the Vindice are here, run Yuuki, we'll be safe so don't worry." "Demo...!" He smile at me and mouth go, I changes my flame as I watch the Vindice's chain bounded the three of them. "Muku-nii! Ken-nii! Chiku-nii! NOOOOOOOO!" As one of their chain head towards my direction, I was already gone from the place where I lost three of my brother. I had no idea where I was but I'm certain that I am still in Italy because I couldn't control my flames to send me somewhere far away, I heard someone coming closer and I switch my flames to Nuvola which means my eye color should be sky blue (Left eye) and morning glory Purple (Right eye) and prepare for attack.

But what I wasn't prepare was to see Luche as an adult instead of a baby. She spotted me and came close to me, "My name is Luche, what's yours little one?" I started to think of an answer, I knew I could trust her but could I trust her completely? "My name is Tsurayuuki... " "No last name, Little one?" I could only shake my head as I couldn't trust my voice. She seem uncertain of my answer but didn't push it, I wonder why exactly am I here and why is she an adult when she shouldn't be. "OI, Luche!" shouted a man's voice

* * *

Otaku: And cut! That's it for now, I'm sorry for making you wait so long. Remember to Review, please.

Tsuna: Do you really think they will?

Otaku: Why not?

Yuuki: I think they will flame it even.

Otaku: Well, Flames equals for me to barbeque. (/^-^)/

_Things to know!_

**Colours of Tsurayuuki's eye**

Orange: Sky (cielo)

Red: Storm (tempesta)

Green: Lightning (Fulmine)

Yellow: Sun (Sole)

Purple: Cloud (Nuvola)

Indigo: Mist (nebbia)

Blue: Rain (Pioggia)

Black: Night (Notte)

_Preview: _

"The I prescelti sette? The strongest seven?"

"It seems that you guys are baby, doesn't it. HAHAHAHAHAH"

"Don't you dare laugh at us, Yuuki."

And with that Otaku.Y.C out...


	6. Chapter 6: Chosen Seven and Revelations!

Chizuru: I'm back, and I'm still alive surprisingly, and I also brought back a story. Originally I wanted to finish Sawada Tsurayuuki, But I just couldn't resist the temptation.

And to answer LostMaiden: I wanted Tsurayuuki to get to know Lancia first and also yes, Lancia's family will died by Lancia, who is controlled by Mukuro. And for Mukuro he escaped along with Ken and Chikusa after letting Tsurayuuki ran away.

Thank you for your support, everyone!

Title: Sawada Tsurayuuki

Rating: T

Warning: See chapter 1

Summary: A anime otaku from our world went to KHR! However Fate seems to hate her as she was sell by Iemitsu to Estraneo at the age of 5 just because of her weak health. Follow her as she go through her life adventure.

Pairing: Please give me answer.

Disclaimer: KHR! belongs to me not.

**CHAPTER 6: THE CHOSEN SEVEN AND SHOCKING REVELATIONS!**

* * *

_Previously_

_But what I wasn't prepare was to see Luche as an adult instead of a baby. She spotted me and came close to me, "My name is Luche, what's yours little one?" I started to think of an answer, I knew I could trust her but could I trust her completely? "My name is Tsurayuuki... " "No last name, Little one?" I could only shake my head as I couldn't trust my voice. She seem uncertain of my answer but didn't push it, I wonder why exactly am I here and why is she an adult when she shouldn't be. "OI, Luche!" shouted a man's voice_

* * *

_**With Yuuki ( In the Mansion**_** )_  
_**

I watched as a man approach us and narrow my eyes, wondering who that will be. The man himself was wearing all black with a black and yellow strip fedora, on the side of the fedora was a chameleon. My mind came up with the answer, 'Reborn? But weren't he suppose to be a baby as well?'

I tilted my head looking at him, and ask, "Where am I?" As my eye went to yellow as the flames started to heal me. Reborn stared at me for a while and question Luche, "Where did the Kid came from?" "She appeared suddenly using the method of the Vindice. Don't worry, Tsurayuuki-chan, you are at the house of the I prescelti sette." Luche answering both our question

Staring at them, I could only wonder how have I managed to piss fate off, to send me here out of all the places.

* * *

**_Reborn POV ( 15 minute ago... )_  
**

"Where is she, kora?" colonello paced and wondered. I growled frustrated about him pacing, "Grrrrrr, If you don't stop trying to make hole at the carpet then you'll know." But of course we couldn't stand not knowing, one of us was nominated to search for her, I was chosen with no questions.

**_And_**_ **Now...**_

Finding Luche with an unknown girl was a shocked to me, what seem to shocked me more was the clothes she was wearing. I questioned, "Where did the kid came from?" "She appeared suddenly using the method of Vindice. Don't worry, Tsurayuuki-chan, you are at the house of the I prescelti sette." I was shocked, Vindice methos? Is she one of them, no she doesn't dress like them. I was in my thoughts so I didn't noticed her wounds healing and her eyes changing colors.

Suddenly, I noticed that she seems to be escaping, which both Luche and I stopped but it was then we noticed that her wounds was healing at a fast rate and most of it was gone. Seeing our shocked looks, she explained, "My wounds are healing because of my sole flames." Luche noticed the change in eye colour and ask, " I noticed that your right eye was purple but now its yellow, why?"

* * *

_**With Yuuki ( I prescelti sette mansion )**_

I started debating whether I should trust them, of course after seeing all the episode and the manga chapter I learnt to trust my HI which is tell them but just in case... "Aren't there suppose to be seven of you?" Wow, that was sudden. "Yes, they're inside." narrowing eyes from Reborn. "then may I explain with thwm there instead of explaining every single time they ask?" So convenient, ha ha ha. "Sure."

And of course all that led to the awkward situation now. "So about my eyes or right eye changing color..." I started but stopped choosing my next word cautiously, Verde was suddenly interested, probably wanting to use me as a experiment. "Yes...?" asked Verde with interest, I took a deep breathe and look at them seriously, "I was a experiment of Estraneo, my experiment was to let me control all eight flames including night." They were shocked and look at me with a weird expression which I couldn't identify but I pushed that aside and continue, "However, there was something eve the scientists doesn't know and that is the ability of taking and copying the flames." Now that got everyone interested, "Wait, who are you, We don't know you."

Of course I face palmed 'Seriously, forgetting to introduced myself, smart.' "I apologized, I am experiment 13, but my real name is Tsurayuuki... Sawada Tsurayuuki." Of course that name would mean something to Reborn, curse my luck, "You said Sawada? Are you Sawada Iemitsu's daughter?" He questioned arching a eyebrow. I winced, remembering that he's the fucking Bastard who send me to Estraneo, "Yes, but could you refrain from speaking that name, please?" They nodded but Lal mirch ask a question that I hope would not come up, how did I ended in Estraneo. I hesitated but told them anyway, that ended with most of them wanting to kill Iemitsu, of course all the things led me being tired so I fainted.

* * *

_**Still with Yuuki ( Yuuki's Dream )**_

I looked around and suddenly a voice rang throughout, "Well, Well look who decided to visit us." After regaining my composure, I asked, "Where are you? was I supposed to be meeting you tonight?" A man stepped out of the shadow and said, "No, but I should warn you that in a few weeks _IT _will happened." I turned to face him, and smile sadly, "I know, but I still can't Tsu-kun yet. Although I will leave after they turn into babies, tell me was my existence the cause of the Acrobaleno still adults?" He narrowed his eyes, "Maybe, it has not been confirmed. But know this, whatever happened I won't mind as you will still be my daughter." I looked down and wonder, 'How ironic, I always thought my father was dead.' I looked up and told him, "It's time for my awakening, tell brother 'Hi' for me." He nodded as I walked towards the light, "I'll see you soon, and thank you for treating Muku-nii so well, Death..." And light surrounded me.

* * *

Chizuru: Thank you for waiting, and I'm sorry once again. Please Review and tell me how I've done. Thank you those who have Favorites, Follow and Review.

_Preview_

"It seems that you guys have a problem, HAHAHAH"

"Must you leave? you can still stay"

"Wait for me, Tsuna. I swear I'll go back to japan and meet you one day."

And with that Otaku.Y.C out!


End file.
